Rules
To keep the server running smoothly and to make sure everyone can enjoy their experience, there are a few rules. No griefing There are a wide variety of definitions for griefing, but it basically comes down to: Don't destroy or modify someone else's work without their permission. If you are unsure of whose property it is, just leave it alone. If you are unsure about whether or not your actions will be interpreted as griefing by staff, please don't hesitate to ask an Admin or a Moderator. The act of killing animals alone is not considered griefing. Like chests, you need to protect your animals if you don't want them to be killed. Lock them up. No Hacking or using glitches Don't use glitches to give yourself an unfair advantage over other players. If you find a glitch, please let staff know so it can be taken care of. Not saying anything and abusing a glitch will result in harsh penalties. Also, any player found to be using a hacked client will be dealt with harshly. If you have questions on what defines a hacked client, please don't hesitate to ask. We do allow a few SMP mods (such as mini-maps) to be used on the server, but hacks/mods like xray are strictly forbidden and will result in a permanent ban. No Racism or Discrimination against other players This is pretty self-explanatory. Please don't use racist, sexist or homophobic language, slurs, skins, etc while on the server. If you have a skin that breaks this rule you will be asked to change it. Failure to do so will result in a permaban. Follow Town Rules When in a town, you should follow all their town rules. If you disagree with a towns rule(s), either stay out of the town or bring it up in a respectable fashion either here or on our forums. If you make a habit of breaking town rules, you may be prohibited from ever joining a town or if it is an extreme case, you may be banned from the server. No advertising other servers Please don't post the IPs of other servers. Don't ask for money or items from staff At it's heart, this is a survival server and will stay as such. Asking for items/money/teleports gives players an unfair advantage over others. Making a habit of asking will result in harsh penalties (i.e temp bans and permabans). Don't leave floating trees or 1x1 towers They are just ugly. You can use 1x1 towers while building, but please remove them once you are finished. Respect all players and staff Occasionally towns fight and this really can't be avoided. Please refrain from making personal verbal attacks on other players. We want this server to be an open and inviting place, but if people go around insulting each other, that can't happen. Making a habit of personal attacks will result in temp bans and eventually a permaban from the server. PvP Pvp is on in the Wilderness areas of the server. If you don't wish to participate in this, we highly suggest you join a town as most of them are PvP-free zones. You will receive a message when are you entering or exiting PvP-free zones. Please don't complain or ask for items to be returned if you are killed in the Wilderness. *Don't set a /home in or near another player's home in the wilderness with the intention of using it for PvP purposes. Making a habit of this will result in you losing your /sethome privileges. *Please note though, that town leaders and assistants are capable of toggling PvP in their town and therefore, can kill you while not in the wilderness. Keep in mind that this is entirely fair and please don't ask for your items back when this occurs as well. *Players are also allowed to push people out of towny areas into the Wilderness to kill them and take their items. With this in mind, if you're going to go afk you should either find a safe area or simply disconnect. *Don't log out or /t spawn away once combat has begun with another player. If you get into a fight, finish it. Stealing Stealing from unlocked chests is allowed and even encouraged. Please don't complain and/or ask for items to be returned if stolen from an unlocked chest. It is up to the individual to take care of their belongings. Glitching or otherwise circumventing the chest locks will result in a tempban and if it becomes a habit, will result in a permaban. *Please note that the Moderators and Admins are responsible for the smooth running of the server. As such you may be kicked and/or banned for any reason, not just the ones listed above. If you think you were removed from the server unfairly, please post an appeal here